


butterfly kisses

by MaryPSue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryPSue/pseuds/MaryPSue
Summary: It's 1996 and Ginny Weasley is in love with her best friend.





	butterfly kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposting some old stuff from tumblr. This is less a fic and more a moodboard but in words.

In 1996, Ginny Weasley is a star soccer forward on her high school team with permanently scabby knees and more freckles than skin. Luna says there’s one for every time the sun has kissed her, and that she, Luna, will have to do more kissing to catch up. Much more kissing.

Luna is sun-and-moon best friends charm bracelets swapped under a full moon, ‘for luck’. Luna is the quiet tap-tap-tap of a glitter gel pen against braces in the back of a stuffy classroom, blue-lined paper covered in sparkling aliens and fairies and huge, detailed eyes. Ginny thinks, sometimes, that she recognises some of those eyes from her bathroom mirror. Luna invited herself along on Ginny’s date with Michael Corner because she wanted to see The Craft too, and sat between Ginny and Michael the whole time, offering them both handfuls of her popcorn in between quiet comments about how she does and doesn’t think witchcraft ought to work. Michael hadn’t taken any of Luna’s popcorn. Ginny had, and had thrown handfuls at Michael over Luna’s shoulders when he’d made that stupid sour face. Boys will come and go, romances like leaves blooming and withering with the seasons. Ginny knows which of the two of them, Luna and Michael, will be here beside her next year.

The first time they kiss is under the bleachers and Ginny’s still wearing her uniform from practice, sweating in her jersey and knee socks, her hair slowly working its way out of its twin braids. Luna looks like her namesake, cool and perfect and distant, pearly shell-pink lipgloss on her lips and tiny blue butterfly clips shimmering in her white-blonde hair. When Ginny kisses her she finds out that Luna’s lipgloss tastes like artificial strawberry, overpoweringly sweet.


End file.
